A Gift from Kami
by Gonstika
Summary: Kami is disgusted with how the villagers of Konoha treat the boy known as Naruto so he decides to give him what was taken away from him. A Family.
1. Return

**NOTE:** Before this story begins I would like to thank PromistDream for beta-reading this chapter and making the necessary edits for this story to be better than it was before.

**LINE BREAK**

_Disgust._

_Kami, the almighty god, watched over the world, as was his duty once every 4 years. This was for safety measures should the world be in danger. On this particular night though, the fury of a divine being such as himself was barely contained as he inspected Konohagakure._

_Everything seemed all right in the village but Kami knew better as he watched the scene unfold._

_There was a group of drunken mobsters with pitchforks and torches. Not that the sight was unusual as he has seen it thousands of times but the person who they were chasing angered him. A small boy, no older than 4 years old, was running for his life as it appeared. After a few minutes of senseless beating, the mob of people had walked off, seemingly satisfied with what they had just done. Kami could not believe what these mere mortals just did._

_With a new stern face and a confident look, Kami arose from where he was seated and summoned a book from thin air. The title read "Recently Deceased." Kami flipped through the book, stopping at two names that poked interest to him._

_Minato Namikaze_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_A look of interest washed over Kami's face as he took the names from the book and opened up a family history for the both of them._

_Going through the many generations that had come and gone, he stopped at the final and current member of said family tree:_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_A smile was placed on his face as he closed the book and had it disappear from sight. Closing his eyes, a faint white light began to glow all around him as two balls of light erupted from his hands and were placed in front of him. Opening his eyes, which were shining an intense white light, he began to reform the bodies of the Yellow Flash and Bloody Habanero._

_The twin balls of light began to take shape. One was of a man and the other of a woman, both the same basic bipedal shape. Next came the distinct features that set them apart. _

_Long red hair glowed and grew from the head of the female body as yellow spiky hair grew from the counterpart. The bodies then started to form into their respective genders as they came into view. Next came the important details. A face. From top to bottom the eyebrows, eyelashes, eyes, nose and mouth were all sculpted into what would be considered a masterpiece if it were art and Kami was very competent with it. Then the color returned to their bodies as the final touches were placed on the bodies, including the last known clothes they both wore before they died._

_Kami observed his work, examining every detail to make sure no imperfections remained._

_There were none to be seen._

_Content with how they looked, Kami pulled two souls from his sleeves and they were just the right ones he needed. Exactly how Kami gained Minato's soul from Shinigami was to be told for another time._

_With one final act of power, the two souls were placed into their respective bodies._

_The moment was tense as Kami waited for the signs of life._

_It took a few minutes but finally there was movement. Slow and steady breathing could be heard from both mortals as their chests ascended up and descended down with every new breath of life._

_Minato was the first to awake. He instantly noticed the white plane of nothingness that surrounded him. He sat up and put his palm to his head as a wave of dizziness crashed into him. _

"What is this place?" Minato asked himself but before he could receive any answer, Kushina was stirring as well.

Minato glanced over to his right and, fearing an enemy had snuck up on the famous Yellow Flash, hastily reached for a kunai. But he froze when his mind registered who was next to him. He could not believe his eyes.

"Kushina..." Minato staggered breathlessly and tried not to cry as he held back the tears that threatened to overtake him.

Kushina groaned and sat up, repeating the actions Minato had done merely a minute before but before she could start asking questions Minato enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Kushina..." Minato repeated like before but this time a lone tear stroke down his sharpened face. Kushina relaxed after she recognized his voice and hugged him back with an equal amount of force.

"Minato..." Kushina could not find the words to speak. It seemed only moments ago she was in the hospital feeling death at her doorstep and now she was here with Minato.

Kami cleared his throat to gain their attention. Both Minato and Kushina turned to face the mysterious stranger who accompanied them in the seemingly endless white void.

"A very touching reunion, but I do believe that we have something to discuss and I am sure you have a million questions running through your head," Kami said

Minato stood up. He offered his hand to Kushina, which she gladly took, and stood up next to him.

Minato was the first to speak. "Who are you and where are we?"

Kami smiled. "I am the one which you mortals refer to as Kami. As for where you two are, can you take a guess?"

Minato, however, was not convinced so easily. "How do I know this not some simple trick? This looks very much like a Genjutsu," he replied.

"Then why have you not tried to dispel it if it is such a thing?" Kami asked curiously. Minato looked to Kushina and both nodded as they both made the necessary handsign.

"Release!" they both shouted, but nothing changed as they both opened their eyes.

Minato's eyes widened. "You...You're Kami?"

"Yes," Kami replied.

"I see…" Minato responded, trailing away the conversation and looking at the ground beneath his and Kushina's feet.

This time it was Kushina's turn to speak up. "Where is Naruto? Isn't he supposed to be here? I was told he died in the sealing"

Minato, shocked, turned to his wife. "Died?" Minato shuddered.

Kushina looked at Minato.

"That's what the council told me," Kushina said as she looked at the ground. "After I heard I lost the will to live…" A few tears escaped from her eyes but were stopped almost instantly when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up at Minato.

"Kushina, I don't blame you. I would have felt the same way," Minato said.

Kushina nodded.

"As for your question about Naruto, he is not dead, he is alive."

At this both parents turned their heads almost instantaneously to Kami.

"He's alive..." Kushina said with the type of face only a loved one could create when they're worried about someone close to them.

"Alive as the day he was born, but I am afraid he has not been treated well these past four years," Kami said with a frown.

"Four years? We've already missed so much…" Minato looked down, sadness swelling in his heart.

"Yes, I am disgusted with how the people of your village treat him and through my kindness and sympathy, I have decided to give Naruto back what he has lost: a family"

Kushina's eyes widened. "You mean...we can be a family? Together?" It seemed unreal to Kushina – that this one god who oversaw life and death had decided to resurrect the two of them simply out of kindness was indescribable to her.

Minato couldn't believe this either but he had only one thing on his mind

"Where is Naruto? I am sorry to make demands of you Kami-sama, but I want to see my son and I am sure Kushina wants to as well," he said with a stern and protective face. Kushina followed soon after.

"Very well, I will take you to Naruto," and with a snap of his fingers they were gone only to reappear near Naruto's almost limp and tear face filled form. Kami looked down at the boy with sympathy.

They were located in an alleyway, seldom used by others because of the overwhelming grim that coated it.

Minato and Kushina both ran to their son, thoughts racing at a million miles a second as they knelt down near his body. They could see he was crying and, acting on instinct, Kushina grabbed her son and cuddled him, whispering calm words to him. Minato stood his ground and shed his own tears not out of sadness, but of rage and anger. How could people be this cruel? And to a four year old boy nonetheless? It was completely and utterly absurd for such a concept to even exist.

Oh… There will be a world of pain soon but right now the most important thing at hand was their son.

"Please... please don't... hurt me," Naruto sobbed, flinching weakly at Kushina's touch.

Kushina could feel tears building in her eyes again but she held them back, trying desperately to stay strong for Naruto.

"Naruto... I will not hurt you. I could never hurt you...ever," Kushina replied in a soothing voice that only a mother could make.

Naruto, using the only energy he had left, looked up at the person who was being so nice to him.

"Why...are you being nice to me? Everybody hates...me." Naruto returned to sobbing. Kushina held him closer.

"It's okay Naruto... We are here for you... We will take care of you," Kushina cooed to the little boy, which made him look back up.

"You mean...you want to..." A lone tear spilled down his face, "adopt me...?

Before Kushina could continue, Minato knelt down to Naruto's level. Naruto stared at this new person as it took a few seconds to register who this man really was. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y...Yondaime!" he said in surprise almost not believing his very eyes. The Yondaime had died saving Konoha from the Kyuubi attack four years ago and here he was in all his might and glory. But there was just something about this man however that gave Naruto a comforting feeling. It was alien to him and, combined with this woman he had met, he really did not know how to react properly.

Minato smiled. "Naruto..."

"How do you know my name?" he asked curiously with only a hint of sadness.

"Well how could I forget what we named our son?" Minato replied back and smiled as he could really see where this is going. Naruto had finally come to a conclusion.

"You...you're my...parents?" he asked.

Kushina stepped in for Minato this time. "Yes...I'm your mother and he is your father..." Kushina started to shed tears, as did Naruto at that moment.

"M-Mommy... Daddy..." Naruto said softly as he cried and latched onto both and gave them the biggest hug a four year old could give. Minato and Kushina embraced him and shed silent tears of their own.

"We're so sorry Naruto that we weren't here for you all this time" Minato said through his unaccountable sobs as many things raced through his head. Happiness for being alive with Kushina and now Naruto, sadness for not being there for Naruto and being unable to protect Kushina, fear for losing both as if this were a crazy dream, anger for how the villagers did not respect his last wish.

Minato stood up with Kushina, who had Naruto wrapped around her. To say the sight was cute was the understatement of the millennium as it was absolutely adorable. Minato had to fight the urge to just leap onto the both of them and hug them to bits but more important matters were at hand.

"Kushina...we need to see the Hokage about Naruto...do you remember your henge disguise?" Minato asked Kushina.

"Yes, I remember," she replied back.

"Good, we don't need to arouse suspicion if people see us. We are dead as the villagers believe us to be and that is how I want it to stay until we reveal our presence" Minato explained and Kushina nodded as she moved her head to look at Naruto. "Naruto, sweetie, can you let go of mommy for a sec, she needs to do something important."

Naruto hesitated a little, not wanting to let go but did so. After the henge was complete Kushina held out her arms for Naruto who jumped at the opportunity without a seconds thought. Kushina knew Naruto was in need of love from a real parent and that was exactly what she was going to give so long as she lived and it would take the great beings above and even more for her to be taken away from Naruto ever again.

**LINE BREAK**

As Minato and Kushina made their way inside the Hokage Tower, they were sighted by the receptionist, who automatically shouted, "Get that demon filth away from this place, at once!"

Kushina held Naruto tight as he buried himself into her shoulder. Minato's killing intent spiked at the words. Faster than the human eye could track, the receptionist was suddenly pulled over the desk and choking from the vice grip around her throat.

"Listen here," Minato whispered darkly. "Either you get me a meeting with the god-damn Hokage right now or your head just might become my new punching bag, okay?"

"L-Lord Hokage...I have...two visitors with the de-" She was cut off by the man's glaring. "The... special kid," she amended with as much emphasis on the word special that she could muster.

"Send them up," the Hokage responded

**LINE BREAK**

There were go! That was the first chapter to my very first Naruto fan fic!

Please do review and leave your honest opinions about the story. Any flame reviews will be automatically deleted.


	2. To begin anew

Thank you to PromistDream for Beta-Reading my chapter.

CHAPTER 2

It had been a long day for Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Sandaime Hokage, for the endless mountains of paperwork seemed to just never end. One of these days he swore he was to be buried, never to be found again under a landslide of the entire stuff. Puffing a smoke from his pipe, he sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even have this job." Sarutobi thought as he peered over to a framed portrait of his once successor and now predecessor, the Yondaime Hokage.

A small smile creased over his aged face.

"Minato, how you ever dealt with this horror show of paper and ink day after day, I will never know…" His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door swung open to reveal two figures: one male with orange hair, a black t-shirt, fingerless gloves, blue pants and sandals, and one female with short yellow hair, a firm and sharp face, a red t-shirt with black stripes down the sides, blue jeans, and black sandals. However, the most surprising thing was the short, yellow-haired boy with them, whom he knew as none other than Naruto.

He peered at the two strangers. He had never met them (he knew most of the village off by heart) so these two were suspicious to him and adding Naruto to the mix made the situation slightly unsettling. Were they both here for the Kyuubi that Naruto contained? He had to find out.

"Good evening to you both. May I ask why you have little Naruto here?" Sarutobi greeted as he stared at these newcomers with suspicion.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama," the orange haired man spoke. "First, we ask that a privacy seal be put up around this room as this is a personal matter and we only trust you and one other at this time," he explained.

Sarutobi tensed and sharpened his eyes at the man. How did he know about the privacy seals in his office? He decided to play it cool and went along with it to see where this was going for now.

"It is done," he said as he finished the seals.

"Good," the man replied. "Dear, can you-"

"Already done," the female companion replied with the sleeping bundle of joy still wrapped around her. She had placed a small sleeping jutsu on the little boy.

"Good... I don't need my son so see this," the man said before laying little Naruto down on the small couch.

Before Sarutobi could question on why this man had called Naruto his son, the henge was dropped.

An audible thud was heard as the pipe from the Sandaime's mouth dropped directly onto the wooden floor below. His mouth was agape at the two people standing in front of him. Minato Namikaze, the legendary Yondaime Hokage, dubbed 'The Yellow Flash' for his use in the Hiraishin no Jutsu which single handedly ended the third great shinobi war. Standing next to him was the one and only Kushina Uzumaki, known as the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' for which people who encountered her and had either seen or lived to tell the tale, could back up as evidence.

Kushina sat down on one of the nearby couches hugging Naruto as she waited for the implications of what was to happen.

While Minato appeared to be calm, albeit slightly angry as it could be seen on his face, those who knew him knew that he was restraining his true emotions from coming to light. Nobody dared to anger and unleash the wrath of the Yondaime and Iwa was proof of that.

"Sarutobi, it's so nice to see you after all these years... Let's chat, shall we?" the apparent now-revived Yondaime started to speak while the killing intent giving off from him was spiking through the roof.

Nearly all villagers in Konoha, asleep or not, felt chills run down their spine and the few who didn't unconsciously smirked without even knowing it.

Sarutobi, regaining his composure after a few seconds, looked doubtful at his old successor/predecessor and his wife. It was not uncommon for people to disguise themselves as important figureheads to gain access to certain places, especially the Hokage.

"Tell me" the Sandaime started, "How can I trust you are the real deal when I know that both the Yellow Flash and Bloody Red Habanero have been dead for at least four years now?" he asked before standing up.

The last thing Sarutobi saw of the supposed-Yondaime was a small yellow flash of light before...

"Is this proof enough?" the cold-edged voice of the Namikaze rang throughout Sarutobi's ears as chills ran down his spine. Even he knew not to get on the bad side of the Yellow Flash.

However, Sarutobi simply chuckled.

"Well now, the Hiraishin huh? It's been four years since I last witnessed that. It's good to have you back Minato," he said before glancing in Kushina's direction. "You too Kushina, you both don't look a day older than I last saw you." As these words were said, Minato flashed back to his previous position before taking a seat.

"We need to talk," was his simple reply.

The sun began to rise in the far distance, signaling the start of a new day. For Naruto Uzumaki however, it was another day for being yelled at, the occasional beating and even so far as… other things, which he shivered thinking about.

Suddenly, he remembered that strange dream he had last night. Apparently his parents had come back to life and, to his biggest surprise, his father was the Yondaime Hokage!

"HAH! What a joke! Me? The son of the legendary Yondaime? That's a good one," Naruto thought to himself. But, he did feel some sadness caused by the dream swell inside of him. It felt so real to him. And that woman with the Yondaime… When she hugged him felt strange, yet right at the same time. It was as if he felt it before.

Groaning, he opened his eyes to the unfamiliar ceiling above him.

"Must be the hospital, again," Naruto thought, already familiar with previous encounters with the dreaded place.

The strange thing was that he felt somewhat comfortable with the unfamiliar feeling of the bed he was laying in. The sheets were not ragged as they should have been nor were there any springs loose that sprung up from the mattress to poke at his small body while he slept.

With curious eyes, he looked around the room and almost jumped at the sight around him.

Bright orange walls greeted his line of sight around him as he sat up. A dark green drawer was in one corner standing next to a dressing cupboard. Over in another corner seemed to be a play-area of sorts like the one he saw back in the orphanage. Back then, of course, he was never allowed in it.

Wanting to inspect the room further, Naruto decided to hop up and get out of the bed. Placing one hand forward on the bed, he held himself so he could get out.

Squeak!

"Huh?" thought a confused Naruto, till he felt a foreign object in between his hands. Looking down, his eyes widened and gazed at the sight of it.

A plushy fox.

Curiously, he picked it up and examined it before giving it another little squeak. That simple sound brought back painful memories of his time in the orphanage. He remembered receiving a birthday present from the Sandaime Hokage when he came to visit on one of Naruto's birthdays where he had given him a stuffed teddy bear.

It was Naruto's third birthday and the Sandaime Hokage had taken time off to visit him.

The Sandaime had just pulled out a brilliantly gift-wrapped present, saying that it was for Naruto. With the energy level of a crazed maniac, Naruto went straight for the gift, sending paper and bowtie pieces flying to reach the special gift inside.

A brown furred teddy bear with green eyes and light tan-furred paws, nose and belly.

"It belonged to your mother, Naruto," the Sandaime started to say. "She wanted to give it to you as a present for when you were born," he finished with a sad smile.

Naruto nodded. Sure, he knew that he didn't have any parents since they had died, but hearing it belonged to his mother made him feel happy.

The Sandaime had stayed for a couple more hours before he had to leave but by that time Naruto had fallen asleep after bedtime story, during which Naruto clutched the bear throughout the entire story.

Naruto had slept peacefully for a few hours before he was awoken by landing on the floor and being hauled off to the main living room where he was greeted by an open fire in the fireplace. The orphanage lady had snatched the bear from his arms and dangling it above Naruto.

"You want it?" She asked in a mocking tone of voice while Naruto tried to jump up and reach it. "Hmpf, Demon's don't deserve these kind of things!" she yelled before tossing the bear into the fireplace.

The sight alone made Naruto scream in pain, seeing his only friend being torn away from him. He cried great waterfalls of anguish. Finally, the lady kicked him in the stomach before heading off back to bed, leaving the defenseless child in the middle of the room, weeping from both the physical, and the emotional trauma he just went through.

The last thing Naruto thought he saw before losing consciousness was what appeared to be the bear itself crying. A strange liquid was seeping from its eyes as if to show it was feeling the same pain that Naruto felt before finally burning to ash.

With that final sight, Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.

.

The smell of cooking brought Naruto out of his thoughts as he clutched the fox against his chest. It really smelt amazing and not like that disgusting crap they served at the orphanage. No, this smelt genuine. Curiously and cautiously, he made his way out from the room that he was located in and followed his nose to the amazing scent.

As he walked past five doorways and two bathrooms, Naruto was truly amazed at the size of the house. From what he could tell, it was up to three times larger than the Hokage Tower. Keeping that in mind and storing it away for later in his head, he came to a stop at the top of a large staircase. Silently, he crept his way down. Finally he reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded a corner before coming to an abrupt stop at the sight he saw.

Standing right there in front of him were the two people from his dream. No… His parents were right there in front of him, cooking up a big breakfast.

"It wasn't a dream..." Naruto trailed off before the floodgates opened.

And he ran...


	3. Awakening

**Before this story starts, I would like to give out a thank you for Orijinaru AI for becoming my new Beta Reader and making the necessary changed for this story to be better than before.**

**Chapter Three **

The Feeling of Sleep.

Everyone can agree that the blissful feeling of sleep is as good as it sounds, and no two people deserved it more that night than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

It was now late at night, and the tired couple was again under their respectful henge-disguises as they trudged along with Naruto in Kushina's arms, sleeping peacefully and completely unknowing to his current surroundings.

Arriving at the Namikaze estate, Minato quickly undid the blood seals that kept the house in-check before letting Kushina walk in before he joined her and reset the seals once inside. The three were now secured safely for the night.

Kushina walked up the stairs, remembering her way around the house as if it were just yesterday she had last traversed the halls before coming to a familiar sight of one of the doors.

She unlocked the door with a spare key she kept with herself and opened the door to find the very room Naruto was to stay in when he was to be born. A crib and spare bed lay on opposite sides of the room.

After gently laying down Naruto in the bed for the night and giving him a good-night kiss, Kushina found Minato looking at her through the open door, a wistful smile present on his face as they headed quietly down the hall to bunker down for the night as well.

Neither parent felt at all sleepy, but they both knew that they needed an early start for tomorrow, and so they drifted off into well-earned slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em> Was the first thing that ran through Minato's alert, confused mind.

Destruction was everywhere to be seen. Fallen bodies of leaf shinobi littered the streets as small periodic explosives went off in different sections of the village.

Minato strode frantically through the streets when he suddenly caught sight of a familiar red-head engaged in a battle with what looked like a formidable shadow with eyes.

And Kushina Uzumaki was losing.

Kushina had multiple cuts along her body along with a big, bleeding gash across her forehead. Her left eye was half-lidded from having caught an earlier blow, and she limped slightly as she fought the fruitless battle.

Minato glanced over to Kushina, who was panting from her fight with the shadow-figure from before. Before he could ask her what was happening, a large, furious beam of white light swelled up in the sky.

Minato and Kushina both gazed in shock at the source of light to find the cause of it. Both of their eyes widened as they took in the appearance of the light's source.

Time seemed to slow down for Minato as he caught sight of the man's eyes. They were a strange pattern of black rings that circled around the purple pupils, narrowed as they were in utter malice. The figure stretched out his arms.

Quickly, Minato flashed to her side with his Rasengan in hand, slamming it into the stomach of the strange shadow man whose eyes widened as his body exploded and burst into shadowy fragments.

Minato glanced over to Kushina, who was panting from her fight with the shadow-figure from before. Before he could ask her what was happening, a large, furious beam of white light swelled up in the sky.

Minato and Kushina both gazed in shock at the source of light to find the cause of it. Both of their eyes widened as they took in the appearance of the light's source.

Time seemed to slow down for Minato as he caught sight of the man's eyes. They were a strange pattern of black rings that circled around the purple pupils, narrowed as they were in utter malice. The figure stretched out his arms.

Before Minato could react, everything seemed to quiet down to almost nothing as the man in the sky spoke.

"Shinra Tensei!"

* * *

><p>Minato awoke, drenched in sweat and panting excessively. He quickly checked his surroundings before exhaling a shaking breath and placing his hand against his head, trying to massage away the mild headache he had woken up with.<p>

"…What a nightmare," he said wearily to himself, careful not to wake Kushina. Then, noticing the lack of her warmth, he turned over on his side to see where she was.

His attention was quickly caught with the smell of breakfast cooking. He quickly dressed into his shinobi attire, minus the flak jacket and cloak and headed from the room.

Suddenly, he stopped at the door of his son's room. That would take some getting used to.

_I better check up on Naruto_, he thought as he slowly opened the door to gaze upon the sleeping form of his son.

He smiled warmly to himself as he took in the sight of the room before his gaze was fixed upon a small plush fox that lay near a pile of toys set out on a drawing table. Walking over and picking up the toy, he examined it sorrowfully as thoughts of what he had done to the poor boy raced involuntarily through his head.

Sighing to himself, One day I will need to tell him, he placed the small fox in the arms of Naruto, who unconsciously hugged the fox back, murmuring "Jiji".

Minato frowned ruefully at Naruto's unknowing remark. "I'm not that old," he whispered resentfully to the sleeping before regaining his composure, leaving the room and closing the door and following the scent of breakfast down to the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, his sight was met with a one smiling Kushina Uzumaki and a table spread with food.

"Morning sleepy-head, sleep well?" she asked, smiling softly.

Pushing away thoughts of his nightmare, he chuckled. "More or less, how about you?"

Kushina grinned as she responded in kind, "More or less."

Both of them laughed together quietly, the morning already taking a nice tone, when a small boy suddenly burst into the room and rammed into their bodies, jostling the two as he clung to them.

"It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream!" Naruto sobbed, repeating this over and over as he clutched the legs of his parents, not wanting to let go in case they disappeared again.

Both parents gazed down at their son in tender surprise, and then they simultaneously embraced him in a giant hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Naruto calmed down, and then looking up at the smiling faces of his parents, he grinned happily.

"…Mommy, I'm hungry," he said simply, trying out the name on his tongue.

_Mommy_, Kushina thought. The word made her stomach stir in utter surprise as her heart filled with complete contentness and joy.

Kushina smiled. "Sure thing, honey," she replied, relishing saying the words, and then planted a surprise kiss atop his forehead, getting up, and heading briskly up to the stove to prepare some more food for the two hungry males.

Minato pulled out a seat for Naruto, helping him up before pulling out a seat for himself.

"So kiddo, what do you want to do today?" Minato asked his son lightly, who in turn looked at his father. "Can we go to the playground?" he said with a glimmer of hope in his bright blue eyes.

Minato beamed in happiness, of just the fact he was a father.

"Well, of course we can," he said immediately, and Naruto's eyes widened in joyful surprise. "R-Really?" he asked disbelievingly. "Really," his father smiled back.

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted, a fist proudly pumped in the air.

Minato couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>Minato and Kushina, with a smiling Naruto holding both of his parent's hands, walked through the middle of town.<p>

As a precaution, both parents were under their respective henge again to not provoke any unwanted attention at seeing two supposedly dead people holding hands with the "Demon". That word makes me feel sick, even more so when they refer to Naruto. How dare they? Soon, though, we shall reveal ourselves and this village will pay. Minato thought.

Luckily for Naruto, the henge did not reflect to him as what other villagers saw them as. Anyone who was not close to the Namikaze family since their return from the afterlife basically saw the respective henge while those like the Hokage and Naruto saw who they really were.

Soon, a loud grumble interrupted the sweet moment.

"S-Sorry," Naruto said, grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm, "Minato hummed." That growl sounds awfully familiar to me." He grinned.

Kushina's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

"So, Naruto, ever heard of..." Minato started off.

"Minato," Kushina said warningly.

"Ich-"

"Minato, don't you dare-"

"-iraku?"

"Ramen!"

Naruto called out ecstatically as he approached the stand, while Kushina gave the biggest noogie to one blonde Hokage. Naruto entered the stand excitedly, followed by one Kushina and one Minato nursing a bump on his head.

* * *

><p>Literally the most shocking thing of two people's lives had just been witnessed before their very eyes, and there was only one thought going on in both of their shocked minds.<p>

Naruto + Ramen = Goodbye, life savings.

Sitting to Naruto's side as he dug into yet another bowl of ramen stood a meter-tall tower of empty ramen bowls, empty of even the broth. The owners didn't say a thing, didn't even seem shocked as they resumed their work. It seemed this was just a normal thing to them when it came to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Ka-ching, the register sounded.<p>

"Thank you, and please come back anytime!" Teuchi yelled to the retreating family of one sulking, henged Hokage, one face palming Kunoichi and one happy, content (and oblivious to his parents actions) child.

"Well I know that appetite definitely was not inherited from me," Kushina glared accusingly at Minato.

"Hey! Even you should know I never eat that much ramen in one sitting! Most I ever ate was about eight bowls!" Minato defended quickly, almost smiling despite himself.

"Your point?" she asked.

Before Minato had a chance to open his mouth, the hairs of his neck stood up as he felt inexplicably that something bad was about to happen. Before anybody could react, a kunai had wedged itself into Naruto's shin. Naruto clutched it in shocked surprise and hurt as he yelled out in pain.

Motherly instincts kicking in, Kushina quickly pulled her son into a gentle hug as he sobbed into her shirt. Unknown to others meanwhile, the wound was healing itself at a slow yet amazing rate. Minato turned his head in which the kunai came from to see a Chunin smirking, his teeth showing through one side of his mouth as he laughed.

Nobody knew what had happened next. One second stood the Chunin laughing it up and the next instant he was pinned to the ground by…

"How dare you!" Minato seethed. "HOW DARE YOU!" He roared at the top of his lungs as he threw fists straight into the man's face repeatedly.

Kushina gasped as she witnessed the scene unfold. Naruto tried to turn his head to see as well but Kushina forced him to look away, not wanting him to see the gruesome act.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes went by as Minato did nothing but punch that cruel man with all he had. Finally out of breath and stamina, Minato observed his work is a weary, hardened-angry survey.<p>

The man had multiple bruises all along his face reaching down past his neck. One eye was swollen over while the other was about as black as black can be. His jaw was dislocated as well as his nose being shattered, literally. His bleeding forehead was slowly making a puddle around the man. If it weren't for his short and ragged breaths, he would have thought of the man as being as dead as dead can be.

Panting from his recent "exercise", Minato stood up from the man and glared down menacingly at his broken face.

"Let this be a lesson to anyone who dares to hurt my son," he spoke with venom and let out a small fraction of killing intent, effectively causing the man to pass out. Looking away from the rather gruesome scene he had created, Minato caught site of his surroundings. Crowds of people had gathered in the short amount of time as well as a few shinobi, ranging from low Chunin to even ANBU.

However, it was the things people were saying that caught his attention.

"Yondaime?"

"Dude, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"The Yellow Flash? But how?"

"Son? Now that you mention it…"

Minato's eyes widened as he looked at a nearby reflection in a shop window. No longer stood the henge disguise of the unnamed man, now stood standing in its place was his natural reflection.

The henge had been dispelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AUHTORS NOTES<strong>

**Heya guys!**

***Dodges Rotten Tomato* Yes, I know it's been a short- *Dodges Apple Core* ok, long time since I have updated this story. **

**Truth of the matter is, school has been a real bugger lately, causing me to become uninspired with any new writing material for this fic.**

***sigh* Well at least I got this chapter up FINALLY since I have been wanting to finish and post it for a while now.**

**Hopefully the next chapter should be up within a week or two, no promises though **

**~Gonstika**


End file.
